A guilty mistake
by katta16
Summary: Tom Paris is wondering if life is worth living after a fatel away mission I wrote this ages ago it's my first so reviws be nice.


1 A guilty mistake  
  
   
  
   
  
Summary: A fatal away mission causes a sudden death but can Tom Paris over come the guilt or is it to late?  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek Voyager no disrespect all storylines are my own.  
  
   
  
   
  
DELTA FLYER LOG STARDATE: UNOWN  
  
   
  
This is wrong, me Tom Paris, Admirals son, failure, I've been on voyager for four years and over those four years, I as myself have gained the trust of the entire crew, but that's all coming to an end. Those friends for which I've gained and that reputation I fought so hard for are all gone and I'm back to those words, that life Tom Paris, Admirals son, failure!  
  
At the moment I'm in the Delta Flyer looking for a non inhabited  
  
Bit of space, what I do their I don't know yet but at the moment I'm keeping this log so maybe one day someone will find it and my confessions will be known.  
  
   
  
It started a week ago, I was on an away mission with Commander Chakotay, but we crashed due to a gravimetric storm Commander Chakotay died of head injuries after three days down on the planet, but it was my fault I checked us both out with a Triquater but I didn't realise it was damaged he died because I didn't realise it was damaged. When I got back no one blamed me but that's because I told them he died on impact, they would blame me if they knew the truth.  
  
   
  
END LOG  
  
"Any sign of him Harry?" said the captain.  
  
"No ma'am, but I am picking up a faint warp signature not far from here," Harry said hopefully.  
  
   
  
"Follow it," demanded the captain.  
  
   
  
Tom Paris had disappeared two days ago without any warning. The captain walked in to her ready room where B'elanna was standing she looked like she was going to cry but the half klingon would never cry.  
  
   
  
"First chakotay, now Tom, captain we have to find him," said B'elanna angrily  
  
   
  
  DELTA FLYER LOG STARDATE: UNOWN  
  
   
  
It all comes down to guilt in the end. Guilt about my farther, guilt about lies, guilt about this that's why I'm doing this, I'm going though with it this time, one overdose with the Hypo spray and it's all over this is my last entry.  
  
END LOG  
  
   
  
"We've found him," said Harry with a burst of energy  
  
   
  
"Life signs are weak beam him to sickbay," said the captain as she walked off the bridge.  
  
   
  
"He's took an overdose of sedatives but we got there in time," said the Doctor in sickbay.  
  
   
  
"Why?" said B'elanna who had walked in when the doctor spoke with Harry  
  
   
  
"Well I found what appears to be a confession in the Delta flyers logs," Harry said with an awkward stumble in his voice. So all the senior officers that were left gathered around the briefing room table to hear the log. The senior officers couldn't believe it when they herd.  
  
   
  
"Why did Tom lie to us?" said Harry.  
  
"Maybe because he thought he'd lose are trust and friendship,"  
  
answered B'elanna.  
  
   
  
"Doctor to captain he's awake."  
  
   
  
The captain, B'elanna and Harry walked to sick bay, the captain walked up to him  
  
"I herd the log," she said  
  
   
  
"I'm sorry," said Tom  
  
   
  
"It wasn't your fault but you should have trusted us," she said they all smiled at him.  
  
   
  
"Get some rest," said B'elanna  
  
"See you in the morning Tom," said Harry and they all walked out.  
  
   
  
TOM PARIS PERSONAL LOG  
  
   
  
I should have trusted the crew to support me but I'm feeling better and am getting therapy from the doctor, but I know I'll never be the same.  
  
END LOG  
  
   
  
Captain Janeway sat in her ready room looking at a photo of Chakotay, it had only been taken last month at his birthday party. A tear slowly rolled down her left cheek, suddenly,  
  
   
  
"Beep bong," the door, Janeway quickly wiped away the tear knowing the crew looked up and depended on her to keep strong at this difficult time  
  
"Beep bong," the door again  
  
   
  
"Come in the captain said bravely.  
  
"I've found some thing quite extraordinary," said the doctor in a serious way, which Janeway could always recognise.  
  
"Chakotay's body can be revived," he said.  
  
   
  
"How?" said Janeway almost jumping out of her chair.  
  
   
  
"By injecting electricity into the head wound," he said  
  
"Can that be done?" Janeway asked confused.  
  
   
  
"Yes if you compress the electrons then it flows along the blood stream and repairs the dead cells in the head wound," he said smugly "then you just restart the heart  
  
"What are we waiting for," Janeway said hurrying out the door.  
  
   
  
"Chakotay, are you ok?" Janeway said.  
  
   
  
"Yea," he said.  
  
   
  
"Well that was close," Janeway said.  
  
   
  
"What was?" Said Chakotay.  
  
   
  
"Ha I'll explain later get some rest," she said smiling.  
  
   
  
   
  
TOM PARIS PERSONAL LOG  
  
   
  
Well Chakotay's back, which has relieved a lot of pressure but I still have a strange guilt but Chakotay doesn't blame me for my very guilty mistake.  
  
  
  
END LOG  
  
THE END  
  
   
  
Katta29987@hotmail.com that's my email all responses welcome.  
  
  
  
www.geocities.com/katta29987/1.html and that's my own website with this story and up coming stories on it. 


End file.
